


Midnight Train Escapade

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Public Sex, Riding, bottom!seungyoun, top!hangyul
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: Hangyul baru paham apa yang diinginkan oleh kekasihnya itu. Bukan sekedar jalan-jalan atau liburan biasa, bukan juga naik kereta yang hanya dihabiskan untuk sedikit bercengkerama dan banyak tidur selama perjalanan. Tapi naik kereta, dalam artian khusus. Khusus karena Seungyoun akan memasukkan aktivitas-aktivitas lain di dalamnya. Aktivitas yang ... menyenangkan, kalau Hangyul boleh beropini.Ini memang sudah tahun keempat mereka berpacaran, dan mungkin, kalau Hangyul ditanyai tips tentang bagaimana mereka belum dilanda bosan walaupun yang namanya berhubungan dengan satu orang berarti banyak waktu yang dihabiskan dengan orang yang itu-itu saja. Jawaban Hangyul akan mengacu pada ... petualangan kehidupan seks mereka.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	Midnight Train Escapade

Seungyoun melongok dari balik bahu Hangyul, menunggu pacarnya itu mem- _pause_ game di tangannya sebelum menyampaikan apa yang ia inginkan. “Minggu depan liburan, yuk?”

Hangyul menoleh, membuat pipinya bertubrukan dengan pipi Seungyoun. Ia menyempatkan diri mencuri satu kecup di sana sebelum menjawab. “Boleh. Mau kemana?” Tangannya terulur, memberi tanda pada Seungyoun agar melompat dan naik ke pangkuannya—yang langsung dilakukan oleh yang lebih tua. Seungyoun juga seperti menemukan tempatnya tepat di pelukan Hangyul, melipat diri meskipun dia sebenarnya jauh lebih tinggi.

“Ke kota sebelah?” jawab Seungyoun tapi ujung kalimatnya naik seperti setengah bertanya. “Naik kereta ya? Tapi kita pura-pura nggak kenal di kereta.”

Hangyul terdiam sejenak mendengarkan keinginan Seungyoun sebelum akhirnya sadar.

 _Oh_.

Hangyul baru paham apa yang diinginkan oleh kekasihnya itu. Bukan sekedar jalan-jalan atau liburan biasa, bukan juga naik kereta yang hanya dihabiskan untuk sedikit bercengkerama dan banyak tidur selama perjalanan. Tapi _naik kereta_ , dalam artian khusus. Khusus karena Seungyoun akan memasukkan aktivitas-aktivitas lain di dalamnya. Aktivitas yang ... _menyenangkan_ , kalau Hangyul boleh beropini.

Ini memang sudah tahun keempat mereka berpacaran, dan mungkin, kalau Hangyul ditanyai tips tentang bagaimana mereka belum dilanda _bosan_ walaupun yang namanya berhubungan dengan satu orang berarti banyak waktu yang dihabiskan dengan orang yang _itu-itu saja_. Jawaban Hangyul akan mengacu pada ... _petualangan_ kehidupan seks mereka.

Awalnya—tentu saja—dia cukup kaget, karena Seungyoun sangat—apa ya, kreatif? Berani? Bahkan bisa dibilang, _nekat?_ Seungyoun adalah ketiga hal itu dalam idenya untuk membuat kehidupan seks mereka terasa begitu seru dan mendebarkan. Mencoba saling memuaskan satu sama lain dalam situasi yang _risky_ adalah hal yang biasa. Mulai dari mencoba berbagai pose ketika bercinta sampai mencoba berhubungan badan tanpa banyak suara di bilik ganti di pusat perbelanjaan. Mereka berdua pernah mencoba semuanya.

Belum lama ia meminta Hangyul untuk berpura-pura ia lebih tua _lima belas tahun_ darinya, ketika ia justru sebenarnya lebih muda tiga tahun. Saat itu Hangyul sama sekali tidak mengira akan berbeda rasanya memandang Seungyoun sebagai seorang anak muda dengan matanya yang bersinar cerah dan penuh rasa penasaran—kekasihnya itu memang diam-diam jago juga aktingnya. Siapa yang akan mengira Seungyoun memanggilnya _Oom_ berhasil membuatnya ingin membenturkan kepala ke lantai. Seungyoun membelai _milik_ nya yang menegang tanpa banyak usaha dari Seungyoun langsung meneteskan precum tanpa henti ketika Seungyoun membelainya dengan tangannya yang lucu itu, semuanya lengkap dengan mata (pura-pura) polos dan takjub dengan ukuran Hangyul di tangannya.

(Seolah mulut dan lubang Seungyoun di bawah sana belum _kenal betul_ dengan ukuran Hangyul, baik dalam keadaan tegak berdiri atau tidak).

... _Anyway_ , kembali dengan permintaan Seungyoun tadi, Hangyul menyunggingkan senyum setuju ke arah yang lebih tua. Ia diam-diam mulai menghitung hari, tidak sabar ingin tahu kejutan seperti apa lagi yang dipersiapkan untuk petualangan mereka kali ini.

\---

Hangyul menggenggam erat ponsel di tangannya, menunggu hingga orang yang mengantre di depannya selesai diperiksa e-ticket dan kartu identitasnya. Kakinya yang berbalut sepatu boots berwarna hitam mengkilat mengetuk-etuk tidak sabar di lantai stasiun yang sudah terlihat buram karena berjam-jam telah berlalu sejak terakhir dibersihkan. Dengan cepat matanya memandang sekeliling, berharap dapat menemukan sekelebat sosok Seungyoun di antara lalu lalang orang-orang yang memenuhi tempat ini.

Seungyoun cukup tinggi dan gayanya berpakaian sering cukup eksentrik sehingga biasanya mudah bagi Hangyul untuk menemukannya—tapi malam ini nihil. Bahkan hingga Hangyul selesai diperiksa dan naik ke kereta yang sudah hampir berangkat pun, ia tetap tidak melihat Seungyoun.

Ia bukan sedang dikerjai dan disuruh keluar kota sendirian kan ini? Seungyoun memesankannya kereta yang kursinya hanya menghadap satu arah dengan dua kursi di setiap kelompoknya. Di baris sebelahnya ada sepasang bapak ibu yang sudah cukup berumur dan sibuk dengan surat kabar di tangan. Kalau ia betulan harus naik kereta sendirian artinya ia harus menghibur dirinya sendiri selama delapan jam lamanya tanpa ada siapapun untuk diajak bicara.

Hangyul sudah hampir yakin dia ternyata harus naik kereta sendirian selama hampir delapan jam lamanya ketika ada sesosok tubuh dengan rok pendek yang ujungnya tertangkap mata Hangyul tiba-tiba menghempaskan diri di kursi sebelahnya.

“Sorry, tapi kursi ini—” protes Hangyul melesat turun bersama jantungnya hingga ke kaki ketika ia menyadari yang barusan saja duduk itu _Seungyoun_.

 _Seungyoun_ , dengan balutan sweater tebal berwarna biru muda yang lembut dengan _rok mini_ berlipit berwarna putih bersih. Hangyul buru-buru mengangkat pandangannya dari kaki putih nan jenjang yang kini tengah ditumpangkan dan membuat rok itu naik sekian senti lagi. Tapi tatapannya yang naik itu disambut dengan pemandangan wajah Seungyoun yang dipoles cantik, pipi merah merona dan bibir koral dengan kilau menggoda di tengahnya.

 _Seolah di hari-hari biasa Seungyoun tidak cukup cantik saja_.

Hangyul harus mengambil waktu beberapa menit untuk menutup mata, mengatur napas dan menata pikirannya. Ketika ia kembali membuka mata Seungyoun saat ini tengah bertopang dagu, wajah berpaling dari Hangyul tapi bahkan meskipun wajah Seungyoun hampir tidak terlihat seperti ini, tetap tidak gagal untuk membuat darah Hangyul berdesir. Kembali membawa pandangannya turun menyapu sepasang tungkai yang terekspos tanpa malu itu membuat Hangyul gelisah.

Ingin menyentuh.

Ingin meninggalkan bekas.

Ingin merasakan tubuhnya dilingkari kaki panjang itu.

Tapi apa boleh buat Hangyul sudah berjanji ia akan pura-pura tidak mengenal dan menyentuh Seungyoun sebelum kode yang sudah mereka sepakati.

Maka Hangyul menghabiskan waktu menunggu kode itu dalam keadaan _tersiksa_. Tepat di sampingnya saat ini ada kekasihnya yang begitu molek dan menggoda, dengan bulu mata lentik yang bisa Hangyul lihat walaupun ia hanya duduk di sebelahnya. Tepat di samping kakinya ada tangan mungil Seungyoun yang tergeletak ringan di atas lututnya. Sesekali jarinya bermain-main dengan tepian rok mini yang dikenakan seolah dilakukan tanpa sadar.

(Meski Hangyul yakin Seungyoun memang sengaja menggodanya).

\---

Hangyul tahu Seungyoun pasti merasakan bagaimana ia duduk dengan gelisah di sampingnya. Tangan berulang kali terkepal kemudian kembali terentang di atas pangkuan. Berusaha sekuat mungkin mengabaikan bagian di antara kedua pahanya yang terlihat sudah menggembung tidak sabar.

Pasti Seungyoun tahu, dan pasti Seungyoun _senang_ melihat Hangyul blingsatan meskipun tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Selama setengah jam yang dirasakan di antara keduanya seperti suatu perang tentang siapa yang akan akhirnya menyerah pada desperasi. Keduanya sama-sama sadar dengan presensi masing-masing, dan sama-sama mengabaikan hasrat yang sudah memuncak dan menunggu untuk dilampiaskan.

Barangkali bukan cuma Hangyul yang akhirnya mendesah lega ketika akhirnya Seungyoun terkulai “tidur” dan bersandar di kursi—sinyal bagi Hangyul untuk mulai bergerak.

Akan tetapi seberapapun Hangyul tidak sabar untuk memenuhi hasrat yang membara di dalam dirinya, mereka punya waktu sepanjang malam. Maka yang pertama kali Hangyul lakukan hanya menyentuhkan ujung-ujung jarinya pada lutut Seungyoun yang terekspos udara di dingin di dalam kereta. Hangyul mengagumi bagaimana kulit di sana begitu halus dan _polos, damn_ , sempat sekali kekasihnya ini mencukur bulu kakinya untuk menghayati permainannya.

Hangyul terus menyentuh dan membelai ringan lutut Seungyoun dan sedikit naik hingga ke paa hingga ia bisa mendengar bagaimana napas Seungyoun tercekat. Seringai muncul dari sudut bibir Hangyul mengetahui kekasihnya sudah mulai terpengaruh oleh sentuhan-sentuhannya.

Inci demi inci dijelajahi Hangyul hingga jarinya menyentuh ujung rok yang dikenakan Seungyoun, rapi tersampir di atas pangkuan menyembunyikan gundukan yang Hangyul yakin sudah tercetak di antara kedua kaki Seungyoun. Dengan kuku yang terpotong rapi Hangyul menggaruk lembut kulit yang tertutup fabrik berwarna putih bersih itu, membuat Seungyoun menggeliat di dalam “tidur”-nya.

Hangyul lantas bersandar di kursi dengan wajah setengah menghadap ke arah Seungyoun, mengawasi bagaimana wajah cantik itu terlihat gelisah, bibir berkilau mengerucut lucu dan dahi berkerut di antara sepasang alis yang tergambar apik. Hangyul tidak peduli jika ia terdengar dan terlihat seperti orang _mesum_ karena batas itu sudah jauh dilewatinya bersama Seungyoun sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tapi memang benar jika semua ini membuat jantungnya berdebar dan merasa _excited_ , sama sekali tidak butuh waktu yang lama dan juga banyak hal untuk membuatnya mulai menahan ketat di dalam celananya.

Semua ini. Dalam bentuk telapak tangannya yang perlahan menaiki paha Seungyoun dan sedikit demi sedikit menyibak rok yang dikenakan. Dalam bentuk telapak tangan yang satu lagi menelusup di balik sweater biru lembut untuk mengusap kulit halus di pinggang Seungyoun. Dalam bentuk napas yang memburu yang mungkin bisa dirasakan Seungyoun di sisi lehernya, menjadi tanda bagaimana Hangyul saat ini tengah diburu nafsu. Kalau Seungyoun membuka mata dan menoleh ke arahnya ia akan melihat bagaimana mata Hangyul telah kehilangan fokus dan pupilnya hanya tinggal seiris ditelan gelapnya hasrat.

 _Like a creep_ , jari jemari Hangyul semakin merambat naik dan akhirnya bersentuhan dengan fabrik berbahan renda brokat yang sama sekali tidak ia sangka-sangka. Tapi tentu saja, _tentu saja_ , Seungyoun akan dengan _all out_ mengerahkan semua yang ia punya untuk membuat Hangyul gila. Karena bayangkan bagaimana bisa kewarasan Hangyul tetap ada ketika ia sampai di bagian di mana kepala penis Seungyoun terjepit antara karet celana dalam dan abdomen bawahnya dan cairan precum _menetes_ membasahi jarinya.

_Fuck._

Lantas Seungyoun membuka mata.

Hangyul merasa seluruh darahnya membeku ketika Seungyoun menoleh ke arahnya dengan amarah berapi-api di matanya.

Hangyul lupa betapa hebatnya kekasihnya dalam berakting.

Karena saat itu ia betulan merasa seperti seorang hidung belang yang ketahuan tengah melakukan hal tidak senonoh pada orang yang tidak dikenal di tempat umum. Hangyul menelan ludah, mengumpulkan keberanian untuk melanjutkan usapannya di kemaluan Seungyoun sebelum lengannya dicengkeram untuk disingkirkan.

“Ssh ... “ bisik Hangyul, entah mendapatkan keberanian dari mana. “Jangan berisik,” Hangyul berusaha “menenangkan” dengan mengusapkan jemari di kedua tangannya di tubuh Seungyoun berulang kali, memancing gemetar di tubuh Seungyoun. “Kalau berisik nanti ketahuan bapak-bapak di bangku sebelah kalau kamu lagi diginiin.” Hangyul mengedikkan dagu ke arah dua lelaki yang duduk di seberang lorong dari tempat mereka duduk. Sambil melakukan itu ia mencubit ringan pucuk penis Seungyoun yang ia tahu pasti tengah berwarna merah terang dan begitu menggemaskan.

*Fuck. Hangyul pingin liat.*

“Lagipula,” Hangyul melanjutkan kata-katanya sekaligus ministrasinya, mengabaikan Seungyoun yang tengah mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya dan dengan sia-sia berusaha melepaskan diri dari tangan Hangyul yang kini bahkan sudah menggenggam batang kemaluan dan mengocoknya perlahan. “Aku rasa kamu sebenernya suka diginiin.”

Seungyoun menggeleng kuat-kuat, bibir bawahnya digigit dan bergetar merah. Tangannya masih melingkar di pergelangan tangan Hangyul meski kini tidak ada lagi usaha untuk menariknya lepas dari tubuhnya.

“Aku rasa juga … nggak akan butuh waktu lama buat bikin kamu berubah pikiran,” jari Hangyul meraba turun dan menangkup buah zakar Seungyoun yang masih tertutup renda halus. “Iya kan, cantik?”

Mata Seungyoun berkabut menatap ke arah tangan Hangyul yang bermain-main di dalam roknya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, “khawatir” ada yang melihat bagaimana ada gerakan mencurigakan di antara kedua kakinya.

“Ng— nggak mau— lepas, tolong—”

“Hmm?” Hangyul hanya menjawab dengan gumaman. Jarinya bergerak menelusup ke secarik kain yang hampir tidak substansinya selain untuk estetika itu, menuju titik di mana kulit Seungyoun berkerut dan berkedut meski ia hanya bisa menyentuh tepiannya saja karena posisi duduk mereka. “Lepas?”

Hangyul menunggu jawaban dari Seungyoun tanpa menghentikan jamahannya. Sengaja, ujung kakinya digarukkan ringan ke tepian lubang yang lebih tua, membuat Seungyoun ambruk dan kepalanya tersandar ke atas kepala Hangyul.

“ _Look at you_ ,” bisik Hangyul tepat di daun telinga Seungyoun. “Minta lepas tapi justru nempel. Tau nggak kayak apa?” cuping telinga Seungyoun digigit lembut sebelum dilepaskan. “ _Like a bitch in heat_.”

Seungyoun menggelinjang. Jari Hangyul dapat merasakan bagaimana Seungyoun _membuka_ di tangannya, membuat ujung jarinya masuk meski kering dan tidak dibalur pelumas apapun.

“Iya kan?” _Hangyul is having a field day teasing Seungyoun_. “Sampai nggak peduli di sekitar kamu ada puluhan orang yang bisa kapan aja dengerin suara dan liat kamu gelisah.” Hangyul menarik tangan yang menelusup di perut Seungyoun untuk mengangkat dagu yang lebih tua. Sejenak menganggumi bagaimana pantulan lampu kereta membuat bibir Seungyoun semakin berkilat. “Coba tengok sekeliling,” kepala Seungyoun diarahkan untuk memandang ke arah dua lelaki di seberang lorong yang sudah memejamkan mata, kepala terkantuk-kantuk karena momentum. “Kalo mereka buka mata mereka bakal liat kamu lagi kayak gini. Lagi _desperate_ buat dikontolin.”

Seungyoun tenggelam semakin dalam di pelukan Hangyul dengan erangan lemah lolos dari bibirnya. Tapi posisi ini membuat Hangyul kesulitan memasukkan jarinya lebih dari ujungnya saja di dalam tubuh Seungyoun. Tanpa bertanya, Hangyul dengan cepat melepaskan sentuhan-sentuhannya untuk mencengkeram pinggang Seungyoun, mengerahkan kekuatan untuk memindahkan Seungyoun ke atas pangkuannya.

Dari sudut mata mereka melihat bagaimana seruan tertahan Seungyoun yang keluar karena terkejut membuat salah seorang pria di kursi seberang bergerak dalam tidurnya.

Hangyul mengambil satu sachet lubrikan dari kantong celananya. “Kok udah suaranya?” tanyanya sambil lalu, seolah tidak menyadari bagaimana Seungyoun terkesiap di atas pangkuan, semua jenis protes sudah menghilang dari pikirannya. “ _You like it, don’t you_? Ketika orang liat gimana kamu beneran kayak _lonte_.”

Seperti mengiyakan, Seungyoun menggesekkan bagian tubuhnya ke tubuh Hangyul. Karena Hangyul tidak salah. Memang benar hal-hal seperti ini membuatnya terangsang dan bereaksi dengan cepat. Memang benar ia suka orang-orang melihat bagaimana ia _butuh_ Hangyul. Butuh _disayang_. Butuh _diperhatikan_. Butuh _diisi_. Seungyoun juga suka merasa _diinginkan_. Karena itulah berpura-pura seperti orang asing yang tidak saling kenal membuatnya bergairah karena ia berhasil membuat orang yang bahkan “tidak ia kenal” tidak dapat menahan diri untuk jatuh pada pesonanya.

Rengekan keluar dari mulut Seungyoun tanpa bisa ditahan ketika ia merasakan bagaimana Hangyul telah keras di antara kedua kakinya. Hangyul terkekeh pelan melihat bagaimana permainan mereka tadi berhasil membuat Seungyoun menjadi se- _needy_ ini.

 _A needy Seungyoun is always such a sight to see_.

Hangyul menelusupkan tanga ke balik rok Seungyoun yang sudah tidak lagi terpasang rapi dan terhias kusut di sana-sini dan menangkup satu sisi bokong Seungyoun dalam telapak tangannya. Dengan dua jari ia menurunkan kain renda yang sepertinya sudah sedikit koyak karena perbuatannya tadi, sedangkan tangan yang satu lagi dengan jari berbalur lubrikan perlahan-lahan meraba kerutan lubang Seungyoun yang sedikit demi sedikit terekspos.

Padahal kalau mau mereka masih punya sepanjang malam untuk dihabiskan dengan bercinta di tengah-tengah puluhan manusia seperti ini. Tapi Seungyoun dengan nafsu setinggi ini bukan Seungyoun yang mau bersabar. Ia sendiri yang meloncat-loncat antusias di atas tiga jari Hangyul yang sudah masuk hingga ke pangkal. Ia yang dengan tidak sabar mengangkat tubuh agar jari Hangyul keluar dari tubuhnya untuk segera digantikan dengan kemaluan yang sudah dari tadi membuat liur mengumpul di sudut bibirnya, sudah membuat otot analnya berkedut meminta untuk dipenuhi.

Ketika ujung kejantanan Hangyul menerobos masuk dengan Seungyoun mengangkat roknya tinggi-tinggi untuk melihat bagaimana senti demi sentinya ditelan tubuhnya sendiri, semua upaya berhati-hati—yang dari awal sebenarnya juga tidak banyak—seakan terlempar keluar jendela tanpa arti.

Seungyoun _selalu berisik_ dengan penis di dalam tubuhnya. Dan cengkeraman dinding anal Seungyoun tentu saja sama sekali tidak membantu Hangyul untuk menahan geramannya juga. Belum lagi dengan bagaimana kursi yang mereka tempati bergoyang kencang karena tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk mengejar tempo dan tidak lagi bergerak perlahan.

Tangan Seungyoun menyerah memegangi roknya, membuat fabrik itu luruh dan menutupi bagian di mana tubuh mereka saling bertemu. Kepalanya bersandar ke belakang ke arah kursi di depannya, membuat _impact_ dari sodokan Hangyul kini juga membuat kursi di depan mereka ikut bergoyang karena sundulan Seungyoun.

Posisi Seungyoun yang bersandar lemas di sandaran kursi depannya memberikan akses yang leluasa bagi Hangyul untuk mengangkat sweater yang dikenakan Seungyoun, memberikan cubitan dan pelintiran kecil di puting Seungyoun yang dari tadi belum diperhatikannya. Erangan Seungyoun yang semakin keras meyakinkan Hangyul karena Seungyoun sangat menikmati semua ini.

Mereka terlalu fokus mengarahkan tubuh untuk menjemput kenikmatan masing-masing hingga lalai memperhatikan apa yang terjadi di sekeliling mereka. Maka ketika Hangyul mendengar derap langkah yang semakin mendekat, sudah terlalu telambat. Ia hanya sempat menarik tubuh Seungyoun untuk rebah di dalam pelukannya.

(Seungyoun belum sadar apa yang sedang terjadi jadi ia justru mendesah keras karena sudut kejantanan Hangyul yang menggesek bagian baru di dalam analnya).

Seorang pria paruh baya melintasi tempat duduk mereka dan memandang heran mengapa ada seorang “wanita” yang duduk dipangku seorang lelaki di kereta. Mungkin karena tidur dipangku seseorang lebih nyaman?

Seungyoun dan Hangyul diam tak bergerak. Seungyoun dengan kepala mengarah ke jendela dan diam-diam memperhatikan lelaki yang tengah memandangi mereka itu. Hangyul hampir mengumpat ketika ia merasakan Seungyoun dengan sengaja mengetatkan bagian bawahnya.

Apa tadi Hangyul bilang? Hal-hal seperti ini memang membuat Seungyoun dibanjiri adrenalin dan ekshilarasi.

Beberapa detik berlalu sebelum pria itu akhirnya melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa berkomentar apa-apa. Belum juga beberapa langkah berlalu, Seungyoun sudah kembali bergoyang di pangkuan Hangyul.

“ _You’re such a fucking slut_ ,” Hangyul berdesis geram—sekaligus kagum.

“ _Yes_ —ahhn— _I am_. Pengen semua orang tahu kamu jago bikin enak—“

Seungyoun bergerak semakin cepat, semakin dalam. Kursi yang mereka tempati bergoyang semakin keras. Di titik ini Hangyul yakin paling tidak ada satu dua orang lain yang terbangun gara-gara mereka.

Hangyul menyelipkan tangannya di dalam rok Seungyoun, menggenggam batang kemaluan Seungyoun dan mengocoknya cepat, memberi hadiah atas nikmat yang diberikan Seungyoun kepadanya lewat gerakan pinggulnya. “ _Come for me. Let out your voice, Baby_.”

 _Dan Seungyoun menurut_. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat di dalam pelukan Hangyul sambil ia menuruni puncak orgasmenya. Pelepasannya sebagian tertangkap tangan Hangyul dan sebagian lain mengotori perut dan rok putih yang ia kenakan. Hangyul menyusul tidak lama kemudian, putihnya mengotori Seungyoun di bagian dalam dan ia yakin ada beberapa tetes yang sudah meleleh keluar dari lubang anal Seungyoun yang masih tersumpal kejantanannya.

Hangyul menepuk-nepuk punggung Seungyoun dan puncak kepalanya dikecupi lembut.

“ ... Malu,” bisik Seungyoun di ceruk leher Hangyul.

“Ini rok udah kotor kena peju baru malu tuh gimana ya,” Hangyul terkekeh di puncak kepala Seungyoun.

Seungyoun mengangkat tubuhnya dari pelukan Hangyul, membuatnya menjulang jauh lebih tinggi dari yang lebih muda. Tapi bibirnya mengerucut lucu dengan merah yang sudah tergores berantakan di bibirnya. “Iya ini kotor ... “

“Bawa ganti kan pasti?”

“ ... Bawa, sih. Tapi—sekali lagi?”

Hangyul memutar bola mata tetapi cengkeraman kuat di bokong Seungyoun berkata lain.


End file.
